


First Ripples

by ren (renegadewriter)



Series: The Paratrooper and the Samurai [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cade gets No Respect, Crosshairs is Obnoxious, Drift Questions his Decision, Hurt Crosshairs, M/M, Once Again Crosshairs is Being Stupid, Possessive Drift, Protective Crosshairs, Protective Drift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadewriter/pseuds/ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Refusal. </p><p>After the events in the hangar, the first ripples start to appear. Crosshairs is being slightly obnoxious and traumatizing the humans with his behavior. Drift is angry and hurt. Both need to sit down and talk about what their new relationship means. And Hound needs to mind his own business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Ripples

**Author's Note:**

> EDITED: August 5, 2014

There were moments when Drift deeply regretted having told Crosshairs about his feelings. The Bugatti had pictured how their relationship might go and this... this was not it. He’d expected the paratrooper to be slightly obnoxious, yes, but the green mech had taken it to a whole new level. There were many things that made Drift want to bash the mech’s head in.

First there was the way he broke their new relationship to the team. Drift had been about to tell them as casually and as simply as he could, with little to no fanfare. But Crosshairs had to come up with his own way to update them.

“Hey Hound, bug.” He’d called. “Me ‘n Drift are gonna start trading paint soon, just in case ya hear strange noises at night and don’t wanna scar yer frail processors.”  

Hound had almost chocked on the ammunition he bit between his teeth like a cigar, and Bee had played all kinds of traumatized noises while holding his head in his servos, complete with a sound byte of [My pure and innocent mind!]. Drift had wanted the Earth to open up and swallow him. He felt completely mortified. Crosshairs laughing hysterically at their comrades’ reactions had only made him turn and stomp away, humiliated. 

Then, of course, Crosshairs had told the humans. Thankfully though, they hadn’t understood the trading paint reference. Although Cade looked somewhat suspicious. Tessa had thought it was incredibly ‘awesome’, and Cade had indeed reacted like Drift had predicted.  

“This is a no dating household!” He had yelled up at them. Tessa had immediately gone to their defense, and Crosshairs... well, Crosshairs had grabbed Drift by his chest plates and smashed their mouths together. 

“What ya gonna do about it meat bag?” The paratrooper had smirked down at the human once he had finished thoroughly exploring Drift’s mouth with his glossa. The Bugatti had frozen in shock at the brazen action, and also sort of melted into the passionate kiss which had left him speechless.  

“No respect. I get _no_ respect!” Cade threw his arms up in the air, stomping back into his new barn/lab. “Just you wait till Optimus returns!”

“I think it’s really cute, I’m happy for you.” Tessa had said to them, a smile on her face. “Just try not to rub it into my dad’s face.” Had been her parting words. 

Crosshairs had only chuckled slightly psychotically at that.

Shaking himself from his dazed state, Drift had snarled at him, slapped him on the back of his helm and returned to their hangar, completely ignoring Crosshairs’ calls.

**000000**

But really, Drift _should_ have realized as soon as Tessa had mentioned the not ‘rubbing their relationship in Cade’s face’ part that, well... that was _exactly_ what Crosshairs would do. And oh did the mech take advantage of every moment Drift was in the vicinity of Cade to kiss him as noisily as he could. Once, the triple changer had been having a pleasant conversation with the human when Crosshairs had suddenly appeared and tackled Drift to the ground, making exaggerated coupling noises that had sent Cade into a fit.

“You’re being a bad influence on Tessa Crosshairs! I ban you from the house! Drift control your mech! Jesus, you’re both grounded!”

To say that Drift had not been amused was the understatement of the century. Drift was fragged off, and hurt.  

He enjoyed Crosshairs’ companionship, and being together as a sort of couple pleased him greatly. But it seemed to him that Crosshairs was using this... _relationship_ for his own purposes. Mainly to frag off Cade. Ever since his confession, Crosshairs and Drift hadn’t had any other deep or serious moments together. The kisses that had followed had always been to traumatize their comrades or humans. The touches Crosshairs initiated had been for show, with no intention behind them. It... puzzled Drift. To the point where he felt that maybe he had made a mistake in thinking that the paratrooper felt the same for him. 

It had been almost a fortnight since that day in the hangar, and Drift could safely say that he had spent those weeks annoyed at Crosshairs, while the green mech had done what he pleased with their new development. Drift finally snapped when Hound had approached him and seriously asked if this was a good idea or if it was all some elaborated joke. 

“Cross is a good mech, but he wouldn’t be my first choice for a relationship, or the last. You shouldn’t encourage him.” _That_ had sent Drift over the edge. With a snarl, the triple changer had transformed into his helicopter mode and flown off, unaware of the optics that watched him go.

**000000**

So here he was, a few farms over, sitting beside a lake that was slightly hidden by rising slopes. He was in a meditative pose, trying to calm his inner turmoil. As deep as he was in his own thoughts though, he heard the approaching engine and the transformation sequence that followed.

“So _this_ is where ya went. Almost drove right past.” 

Drift gritted his denta. Crosshairs was the last bot he wanted to see at the moment. “Go away.” He said.

The sound of steps coming closer had him onlining his optics, but he refused to turn to meet the mech. 

“Now why would Ah wanna do that?” 

“I am in no mood for your games, Crosshairs. Please leave me alone.”

Crosshairs tsked, then sat by him, legs crossed. Silence fell and Drift offlined his optics again. Both mechs sat side by side, facing the small lake for a few minutes before Crosshairs’ patience ran out. 

“Gonna tell me what got ya upset.” The mech’s voice was serious, the most he’d heard since the hangar. Drift onlined his optics and turned to look at him. The words he wanted to say stuck in his vocalizer as he took in the mech’s appearance. 

“What has happened to you!?” He demanded, instantly getting up and kneeling in front of the green mech, a servo gently cupping his face while the other softly ran a finger over a gash on the mech’s cheek. Crosshairs was sporting a few good dents on his frames. His face had seemed to get hit the worst. A thin string of energon trailed down the side of his right optic.

Crosshairs drew back from the touch and grumbled. “It’s nothing. Not what we’re talking about.” 

“You will tell me who has done this.” Drift insisted, already taking out from his subspace a sheet of magnetic rolls to apply to the injury. 

Crosshairs rolled his optics. “Told ya it’s nothing. Had a few words with Hound ‘fore Ah came ta find ya. Whatever he said upset ya. Didn’t like that.” 

Drift stopped his ministrations, surprise coloring his face plates. “You fought _Hound_? That was reckless, and for a stupid reason!” He snapped, cleaning the energon from Crosshairs’ face plates. 

A green servo wound itself around his wrist, stopping his movements. Drift met Crosshairs’ optics, dark and serious. 

“It ain’t stupid. Won’t let ‘im upset ya. That’s the truth.” The Bugatti stared back in surprise, but had to sigh. 

“In Hound’s defense, his words are kind of your fault.” Drift said carefully. 

Crosshairs let go of his wrist, frowning in confusion. “Mah fault? Why?”

The triple changer leaned back, studying him. “Crosshairs, it appears to him and... to me, like you do not take... _this_ ” he made a gesture to indicate the both of them. “seriously. Like it is a joke for you to exploit.”

Crosshairs gaped at him in disbelief. “That’s not true! The frag are ya talking about? When have Ah ever treated this like a joke?” He growled, frame tense and ready to attack. 

“Your actions in front of the team and Cade.” Drift deadpanned.

“But those were just...” Crosshairs suddenly fell silent, going over his past actions. “Oh.” He finished subdued as he realized Drift was _right_. “Ah didn’t mean-” He grabbed his helm in frustration. “Frag it, Ah keep screwing up!”

Drift smiled, taking in the mech’s reaction. He felt... _relieved_. The paratrooper really meant no harm with his actions, he was simply being Crosshairs. This was just how the mech behaved. Drift supposed he should have expected it and bear with his shenanigans. It was, after all, something that had attracted him to the paratrooper in the first place.  

“You were just showing your feelings in your own way. I should have taken that into account. The fault, is half my own.” He apologized, caressing his damaged cheek. Crosshairs tsked feeling guilty, but there was a small smile on his face.

“Ah ain’t good with this relationship stuff. But no way am Ah using ya, or don’t take this seriously.” He said looking away, uncomfortable with this level of confessions. “Just wanted ta mess around with the humans.” 

“I understand, although I would appreciate it if you would tone it down. Cade might really find a way to offline you, and then I would not be held accountable for my actions.” It meant to be a joke, but Drift’s voice lowered as he thought about it, and the threat behind his words was very real. 

“What else did you and Hound fight about?” He asked before Crosshairs could make a comment on that. 

“Nothing.” 

Drift could see the lie in his optics. 

“Crosshairs.” He warned. 

The green mech sighed, rolling his optics in annoyance. “He said Ah should stay away from ya. Cause Ah ain’t good enough.” He scowled down into his lap, hitting his leg in a show of anger. “Starting ta believe ‘im.”

“Nonsense!” Drift snarled, firmly gripping his chin so their optics met. 

“Yes you are impulsive, reckless, insane, and slightly too loving of chaos.” 

“Not helping-”

“But _I_ chose _you_.” The Bugatti finished with a growl. “And I do not appreciate others’ opinions against it, nor their belittling of you.” 

Crosshairs slowly started to grin, a mischievous glint in his optics. “Well well well samurai, who knew ya could be this possessive?” He chuckled, bringing his servos to rub up and down Drift’s arms. “Ah kind of like it.” 

Drift ducked his helm, hiding his own smile. 

“I believe, you are the same.” He teased, making Crosshairs snort. 

“Eh, Hound is a fragger and he better keep his comments to himself. Like Ah said, don’t like seeing ya upset. Although with the current revelations and knowing myself like Ah do, you’ll probably end upset a whole lot of times.” The paratrooper frowned, going over his own words. “Ya sure yer up for that?” 

Drift rolled his optics. “Knowing you don’t intent harm is enough. And I am sure I can put you in your place if you cross the line.” 

Crosshairs shivered at the way Drift said that. 

“Now yer just encouraging me.” He smirked. The green mech brought his servo up, cupping the back of Drift’s helm and bringing him close so their lips met. 

Drift sighed in contentment into the kiss. _This_ was more like it. He could feel the intent Crosshairs wanted to transmit, and it made him giddy.  

Leaning back, the Bugatti finished cleaning the wound on Crosshairs’ cheek and applied the magnetic roll, sealing the gash.  

“Come, lets go home.” He stood up and offered his servo to the paratrooper. 

“Lead the way samurai.”

When they arrived at the farm it was to find Hound scowling at them. The tactical vehicle had a few dents too. Crosshairs glared at him, but before he could do or say anything, Drift had grabbed him by the seams of his chest plates and pulled him into a heated kiss. The paratrooper had instantly calmed and wound his arms around the Bugatti. Pulling apart after a few seconds, Drift sent Hound a challenging and threatening look. Getting the hint, Hound huffed and walked away without saying anything. 

“Ah think Ah’ll get into more fights with Hound.” Crosshairs smirked.

“Don’t you dare.”  

"Drift you traitor!" Came Cade's outraged shout from the porch. "I told you not to encourage him!"

"Maybe he didn't get the message, should we try again?" Crosshairs teased. 

"You are incorrigible." 

"Ahh ya love it." 

Drift smiled softly, ignoring the yells and threats coming from the house. 

"Yes, yes I do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos inspire me =)


End file.
